


Velvet and Gold and Diamond

by logiewankenobi



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: AU, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos was convinced that James was made of the finest things on the planet. A voice made of velvet, eyes made of gold, a face and body carved by the Greek gods. His name was even perfect. James Diamond. He was naturally the most perfect thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet and Gold and Diamond

Carlos was convinced that James was made of the finest things on the planet. A voice made of velvet, eyes made of gold, a face and body carved by the Greek gods. His name was even perfect. James Diamond. He was naturally the most perfect thing. Add on being the best voice in the school and the male lead in all the drama performances.

James is just all around the best person ever. Aside from Kendall and Logan but really they don't count on this list because Carlos loves them like brothers and he just all around loves James.

He feels like a girl about it sometimes.

Because Carlos is normally bubbly and energetic and always in a good mood no matter what. Then James shows his beautiful face and his stomach gets all funny and he can't quite form correct sentences and his mind goes blank. And really, he's surprised no one else besides his friends haven't noticed. They think it's normal for him. They normally don't understand what Carlos is talking about and he often gets confused. So maybe it's a blessing rather then a curse.

Depending.

Now, Carlos isn't stupid, despite what a lot of people think. He is quite intelligent (never get into an argument with him about space travel, Logan did that once and will never do it again). He understands more then people give him credit for. His mind just likes to wander and he always had thoughts in his head. Weird thoughts. And he can't sit still very long. He doesn't know what to do about it. He thinks it'll be a problem in him and James's relationship.

If they ever start one.

They better because Carlos already has the wedding planned in his head and if they don't start going out soon he's going to get depressed and have to scrap the whole idea and convince Logan or Kendall to marry him so he doesn't get lonely. Then again, Logan is always making googly eyes at Camille and Kendall is always flirting with Jo, and everyone knows it all a show because really Logan and Kendall are in a secret relationship that they don't think anyone knows about but everyone does because they aren't the most discreet of people and Camille and Jo just play along because they don't want to ruin the boy's 'image' that they have for themselves. Even Carlos knows that Camille and Lucy are making out under the bleachers every lunch period and Jo is seeing that hot head, Jett.

But that doesn't matter.

What matters is that Carlos loves James and doesn't know what to do about it.

The dance is coming up and, like always, Carlos has no date. Usually he ends up going with one of the Jennifer's thanks to Kendall's help but this year they all have dates and it sucks. Logan is going with Camille and Kendall is going with Jo (though by the end of the night Logan and Kendall will end up going home together ~again~ and Lucy will pick up Camille half way through the party and Jo will end up sucking face with Jett).

So Carlos is at the park, working on his English homework and trying to think of who to ask out. There's Stephanie, but parties aren't her thing. She likes staying home and watching horror movies, which is cool, but he likes to actually sleep at night and Stephanie likes to watch hardcore horror movies. He can only handle them if Kendall is telling him they aren't real and Logan is telling him about how physics in the movies don't actually work the way they seem and that actually comforts him.

There's Mercedes, the principal's daughter, but he went out with her once. Never again was he going to let that happen. He still couldn't eat cookies.

He see's Jenny talking to Guitar Dude (really, what was his real name?) and instantly crosses her off his list. He was never desperate enough to go out with her. Only if he accepted that his life might actually end.

"You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Carlos jumps and turns around to see none other then James Diamond standing there, a smirk on his lips.

"Just...uh...debating if I'm desperate enough to ask Jenny to go to the dance with me."

James gives him a horrified look, "Yeah, I made that mistake once...took a year for my hair to grow back." He pats his head to make sure that it was in fact, still on his head. Carlos smiles a bit at the look on his face then looks utterly surprised when the boy sits down at the picnic table with him.

He tries to keep composed, "So...you have a date?" He busies himself with his homework but it's so hard to concentrate on it. The words aren't sticking and the rules of the assignment have long sense slipped from his mind so he has no idea what exactly he's doing.

He notices James shook his head and instantly caught by surprise because when does James Diamond not have a date. He could have any girl, and guy for that matter, that he wanted.

"Been...looking for someone...different?"

Carlos blinks a few times.

"Different...how?"

James glances at him as he crosses his arms on the table and lays his head on top of them, his brown eyes staring at him,"Special."

Well that wasn't a great answer. Carlos stared back, one because he didn't know how to respond, and two, because HOW did you respond with those eyes staring at you?

James seemed to sense this and chuckled, "Someone who I actually would, you know, like to date. Get to know. Have a relationship with."

Carlos is pretty sure if he could, he'd die right then. His heart would explode and he would die and everything would be perfect. Because James said he wanted a relationship. Not with him, but he said he wanted one. And everyone thought James Diamond was shallow.

"Someone handsome and perfect and amazing and talented..."

Okay, so he was still a little shallow.

"...and smart and funny..."

This girl, or guy, probably only existed in books.

"...with perfect teeth and gorgeous eyes..."

Maybe a movie star would fit the bill.

"...with dark hair..."

Ian Somerhalder seemed to fit. Mila Kunis too.

"Like you."

Carlos's train of thought stopped. His heart seemed to skip a beat and he was pretty certain that he had also stopped breathing.

James straightened up and looked at him, "...dude...you alright?"

Yeah, totally, the man of his dreams just admitted that he thought he was the most perfect and amazing person ever. That's all. Nothing major.

"...m-me?"

Oh god, when did he turn into Logan?

The taller boy smiled at him, "Yeah, you." He then pouted,"What? Do you not like me?" He actually looked generally hurt. Carlos quickly shook his head,"N-no! I mean, I do!" He felt his cheeks heat up. Then the bastard smiled at him again,"You like me?" This time Carlos kept quiet and just nodded.

"Then, will you go to the dance with me?"

Now, Carlos had been tricked a few times. He had siblings, he knew how this worked. He eyed his carefully, trying to see if this whole thing had been just some joke.

"..what if I say no?"

James looked taken back. Then he snatched Carlos's bag, "I'll take this."

"Hey!"

Carlos lunged forward but one, James was taller then him, and two, James was on the other side of the table. He rushed around and tried to get it form him but James just held it out of reach.

Damn his short body.

"James! Give me my bag!"

"Say you'll go to the dance with me."

"That's just mean."

"Just say it."

Carlos sighed and looked at him, "...f-fine..."

James smiled and handed his bag to him,"I'll pick you up at seven then." He turned and grabbed his bag. Carlos blinked,"...do you know where I live?"

The brunette turned to him,"You aren't the only one that's been watching someone from afar." With that he left, leaving Carlos trying to figure out if he had died and gone to heaven or hell was playing a cruel joke on him.


End file.
